¿Brisa o aire?
by Cari-Bum
Summary: ONE SHOT. Yi Jeong una vez dijo que para hacerte más fuerte debías arrancar a las personas de raíz. Pero...¿Realmente él lo hizo?


Yi Jeong estaba solo en su estudio. Apenas habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde su regreso. No había sido sencillo.

Había cumplido su promesa de que la primera persona que vería sería Chu Ga Eul y lo cumplió sin embargo, las primeras semanas fueron algo confusas para ambos. No negaba que la había extrañado y que ella había sido su motor para dar todo de su mientras estuvo fuera. Pero al verla de nuevo el miedo lo invadió pues no quería sentirse vulnerable frente a ella.

Así que cuando recibió la llamada de los médicos de su madre y le dijeron de su nuevo intento de suicidio era lógica su reacción, se molesto.

Por azares del destino Ga Eul lo visito ese día y lo hizo olvidarse de los problemas pero cuando más tarde recibió un mensaje de Woo Bin indicándole que se encontraba en uno de los bares que solían frecuentar invitándolo a unirse, quiso decir que no pero cuando Ga Eul le pregunto si aún seguía en eso el no pudo evitar sentir miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente se diera una oportunidad con ella? No…todas las mujeres a las que amaba terminaban dejándolo o haciéndole más daño, recordó a su madre. Tomo la salida fácil.

Pero no se dirigió a donde Woo Bin. Iba camino a su estudio cuando recibió la llamada de Ga Eul pidiéndole ayuda y por suerte llego a tiempo pero después de la pelea con aquellos chicos su celular cayo revelando las múltiples fotos que le había tomado a la chica, y ni aun así admitió lo que sentía.

Durante esa noche le dio vueltas al asunto y concluyo que no quería arrepentirse de dejar ir otro amor, por ello busco a Ga Eul y le pidió estar con él. Ella acepto muy contenta.

Apenas llevaban un mes juntos pero para Yi Jeong era más tiempo, los 4 años que estuvo fuera solamente pensaba en la leal Ga Eul.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos miro el reloj extrañado pues Ga Eul pasaría el día con Jan Di y no regresaría temprano por lo cual no esperaba verla aquel día.

Cuando abrió la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Yi Jeong-ah- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Eun Jae-ah- respondió desconcertado pues no esperaba verla.

La invito a pasar y le ofreció una taza de té la cual acepto. Mientras lo preparaba su mente no dejaba de pensar las posibles razones de esa visita. Por dentro se alegraba de verla de nuevo pero también se sentía muy confundido.

Finalmente el té estuvo listo y ambos se sentaron a disfrutarlo

-Escuche que estuviste fuera-Comento la chica

-Sí, no tiene mucho que volví-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Yo…no lo sé realmente en este momento- ¿Cómo se sentía?

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

-Yi Jeong-ah, quería hablar contigo sobre todo lo que paso entre nosotros- Ante aquel comentario el joven alfarero se removió incomodo en su asiento. –La última vez que me encontraste desapareciste de nuevo-

-No era fácil para mí Eun Jae-ah.-

-Lo sé, y realmente lamento si te cause algún daño. Jamás fue mi intención. Pero lo que te dije en el museo es verdad, una vez que la brisa pasa no regresa al mismo lugar-

-Me costó entenderlo pero finalmente lo logré. No niego que doliera y que fuera difícil. Ahora entiendo las razones por las que te fuiste. Yo jamás quise hacerte llorar por eso te alejaba de mi, pero al final no pude evitarlo. Quiero pedirte una disculpa yo a ti Eun Jae-ah por no haber ido aquel día. El letrero fue un detalle muy valioso para mi aunque no lo vi a tiempo- Dijo sonriendo con una disculpa en sus ojos.

Eun Jae no podía estar más sorprendida pues creyó que el hombre frente a ella jamás había visto su mensaje. Aun no había terminado de recuperarse cuando el timbre sonó una vez más. Yi Jeong se levanto a atender a quien llamaba y cuando abrió la puerta una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¡Il Hyun!- Recibió a su hermano con un cálido abrazo. Cuando se separaron se sentó en la mesa. Miro a Eun Jae quien simplemente le sonrió.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?- Dijo Yi Jeong pero sabiendo de antemano que ellos querían compartir alguna noticia pues conocía que eran novios.

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba mi hermanito-

-Que gracioso pues jamás habías venido a verme- Dijo con sarcasmo Yi Jeong.

-Yo…-

-No te preocupes, puedo entender porque te fuiste de esta familia-

-Bien pues, quería compartir una noticia contigo-

-¿Qué están saliendo?- Dijo tranquilamente el alfarero. Su hermano lo miro sorprendido al igual que Eun Jae

-No me miren así-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Vamos Il Hyun, soy la cabeza de la familia So- Dijo divertido

Todos permanecieron en silencio midiendo la reacción de los otros. Cuando finalmente Il Hyun se convenció de que su hermano se encontraba bien con la noticia hablo de nuevo.

-En realidad veníamos a dejarte esto- Saco un sobre de su saco y se lo entrego. Yi Jeong lo miro curioso y finalmente se percato de lo que era. Una invitación de boda. Una extraña sensación lo invadió, pero se las arreglo para mostrar una apariencia tranquila.

-Asistiré no se preocupen-

-También invite a tus amigos, los F4- En ese momento entendió las miradas de sus amigos un día antes. Como esperando que Yi Jeong se mostrara molesto.

-Puedo…-Comenzó el líder de la familia So-¿Llevar a alguien?-

Il Hyun lo miro con desaprobación y Eun Jae con tristeza pues creyeron que llevaría a una de sus típicas conquistas de una noche. Pero tampoco podían negárselo.

-Por supuesto- El joven alfarero sonrió de nuevo-Será mejor que nos retiremos-Continuo su hermano-

Todos se levantaron y se despidieron. Eun Jae se sintió un poco culpable pero en los ojos de Yi Jeong jamás encontró resentimiento. Finalmente se fueron dejándolo solo.

Yi Jeong pensó en lo ocurrido. Cuando miro a Eun Jae se sintió un adolescente de nuevo. Pero también sintió un poco de tristeza cuando recibió la invitación ¿Por qué?

Al día siguiente se encontraba en un parque sentado en una banca. La chica a su lado permanecía en silencio. Yi Jeong no quiso ocultarle nada de lo que había ocurrido y había sentido.

-Ga Eul-Yang dime algo- Dijo preocupado, en sus ojos vio algo de tristeza pero también comprensión

-Una vez me dijiste que lo mejor era arrancar a las personas de raíz para que mi corazón fuera más fuerte Sunbae, ¿Realmente lo has hecho? ¿Arrancar a Eun Jae-Unnie de tu corazón? Aunque también piensa en esto, ella fue tu primer amor, siempre va a existir aquí- Dijo señalando el corazón del ex – Casanova. La chica le sonrió para después incorporarse.-Necesitas pensar en ello-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo de él. Yi Jeong no entendía que había ocurrido. La miro caminar lejos de él, fue como un Deja Vu, recordó lo sucedido en las escaleras de Namsan. En ese momento lo supo, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Finalmente el día que muchas mujeres esperan había llegado. Cha Eun Jae se miraba al espejo, su vestido era sencillo pero elegante. Su cabello recogido por lo alto y el velo cubriéndola. Se sentía feliz pues por fin se casaría con un hombre al que amaba demasiado.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, la novia y el novio no podían lucir más radiantes. Una vez terminada hubo una recepción bastante sencilla.

Los F4 se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja

-Vaya chicos enserio sigo sin creer que luzcan tan grandes-Dijo Il Hyun

-Muchas felicidades-Dijo el mas callado de ellos y los novios asintieron.

-¡Yo ! Felicidades Il Hyun y Eun Jae-shi- Comento el príncipe de la mafia

-Felicidades Il Hyun aunque honestamente no sé porque te fuiste de la familia So-Comento el heredero de ShinWa lo cual logro un golpe de parte de la chica que en ese momento llegaba a su lado-Aish ¡Jan Di!-

-Ella es Geum Jan Di-Dijo Yi Jeong-Aunque no lo crean es la futura esposa de Jun Pyo- Su hermano se sorprendió demasiado y después rio pues era gracioso ver a la pareja. Recordó a Jun Pyo siendo algo egocéntrico e irracional pero ahora que prestaba atención había cambiado, todos habían cambiado incluido su hermano. El sabía que para Yi Jeong esos chicos eran sus hermanos y le alegraba que aunque él se hubiera marchado para buscar su propio camino, su hermano jamás estuvo solo pues conto con los F4.

Cuando terminaron de discutir, Jan Di los felicito.

-Quiero presentarles a mi novia- Dijo con una sonrisa Yi Jeong. La pareja se miro extrañada y sorprendida pues Yi Jeong no había tenido novia. Solo chicas. Finalmente una joven algo tímida apareció a su lado.

-Ga Eul- Exclamo sorprendida Eun Jae

-Eun Jae-Unnie- Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de culpa.

-¿La conoces?- Dijo Il Hyun y miro a su hermano quien solo sonreía. Eun Jae también miro a Yi Jeong sorprendida pero él no mostraba sorpresa ante el hecho de que las dos mujeres se conocieran.

-Si yo…- En ese momento llamaron a los novios para iniciar el baile así que no pudieron hablar más.

Los F4 y las chicas se sentaron en la mesa asignada mientras veían a la joven pareja bailar.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurro Yi Jeong a su novia

-Yo…tal vez debí hablar con ella antes-

-No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para ello. - Y le dio un beso en la frente pues conocía a Ga Eul, se sentía culpable y solo quería hacer lo correcto. Aquel día que hablaron en el parque y ella se alejo de él para que pudiera clarificar sus sentimientos solo le tomo verla caminar lejos para darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

El había dejado ir a Eun Jae el día en que Ga Eul le enseño su mensaje. A pesar que grito esperando que volviera, después se percato que ella ya había tomado otro camino así que él hizo lo mismo.

Pero no quería dejar ir a Ga Eul. Por eso aquella tarde corrió tras de ella para no cometer los mismos errores.

Eun Jae no pudo evitar notar como Yi Jeong y su ex –alumna hablaban. Pero no solo eso, pudo ver que realmente Yi Jeong estaba enamorado de la joven. Pues aunque Ga Eul no se diera cuenta, la miraba con ternura y cariño, con admiración. Vio como él tomaba su mano y la besaba y ella se sonrojaba, Yi Jeong rio y la abrazo.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- Susurro su ahora esposo

-Ella fue mi alumna en las clases de cerámica-

-Qué pequeño es el mundo- Solo rio un poco-Pero puedo ver que mi hermano es serio respecto a ella- Al escuchar esto no le salieron palabras, solo siguió bailando con él.

Una pequeña parte de ella se sintió muy triste pues a pesar de todo Yi Jeong siempre sería su primer amor. Mirarlo enamorado de otra persona dolía. Pero ella era ms fuerte y tenía en sus brazos en aquel momento a un hombre grandioso que la hacía muy feliz y al cual amaba con todo su ser.

Hace una semana había regresado de su luna de miel. Su esposo se encontraba trabajando y ella no había asistido ese día a dar clases pues el lugar estaba cerrado debido a un percance con las tuberías. No supo como llego a aquel lugar, era como si sus pies la llevaran sin preguntar.

Durante la luna de miel (Un regalo de Yi Jeong) se dedico exclusivamente a disfrutar la compañía y amor de su esposo. Pero cuando volvió todas las preguntas surgieron en ella. Necesitaba respuestas.

El timbre sonó y Yi Jeong se apresuro a abrir la puerta pues pensó que era su novia. Pero no era su novia, era su nueva cuñada.

-Eun Jae-ah-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro-Ambos se dirigieron a una de las bancas de su estudio-¿Está todo bien? ¿Disfrutaron de mi regalo?-

-Si gracias por ello. Sin embargo tengo muchas preguntas para ti- Yi Jeong sonrió pues sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

-Está bien pregunta-

-¿Cómo conociste a Ga Eul?-

-Fue por Jun Pyo, ¿Recuerdas a su prometida?-Eun Jae asintió-Bien pues, cuando Jun Pyo andaba tras ella yo trate de que su amiga hablará con ella para que se alejará de él. Así la conocí. Se volvió una constante en la vida de los F4 –

-¿Sabías que yo la conocía?-

-Si, por eso te encontré. Ella después averiguo todo, ella fue quien encontró tu mensaje y me lo mostro. –

Eun Jae permaneció en silencio algunos minutos. Aun le parecía increíble que Ga Eul saliera con Yi Jeong

-Pero tu…creías que las mujeres solo eran problemas de matemáticas-

Yi Jeon rio

-Si pero Ga Eul-Yang fue todo un reto para mí. Al principio no podía estar cerca de mí, le disgustaba mi presencia pero poco a poco comenzamos a acercarnos sin darnos cuenta. Tenía miedo al amor pero ella me enseño lo doloroso que es dejar pasar las oportunidades prefiriendo la salida fácil, huir. No me dejo caer ni se dio por vencida conmigo-

La mirada de Yi Jeong mientras decía aquellas palabras solo confirmó sus sentimientos. Eun Jae lo conocía demasiado bien para ignorar el hecho de que estaba muy enamorado.

Por alguna razón aquello la alivio. Le tenía mucho cariño a Ga Eul y no quería que Yi Jeong la lastimara.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos miraron hacia ella sorprendidos.

-Oh lo siento- Dijo una muy apenada Ga Eul. Eun Jae no la miro sino miro la reacción de Yi Jeong al verla, seguía sonriendo pero en sus ojos había una gran mezcla de sentimientos-Yo no quería interrumpir-

-Ga Eul –Yang ¿Cómo entraste?- Pregunto desconcertado el alfarero

Ella solo rodo sus ojos

-Me diste la llave ¿recuerdas?-

Yi Jeong se rio pues en ese momento recordó.

-Hola Ga-Eul- Dijo finalmente Eun Jae

-Unnie.-

-Estoy muy contenta de verte. – Ga Eul la miro de nuevo con culpa. –Debería irme, Il Hyun pronto cerrará la cafetería. Dicho esto se despidió de Yi Jeong- ¿Me permites unas palabras Ga Eul?- La chica asintió y la siguió afuera- Yi Jeong moría de curiosidad por saber de que hablaban pero entendió que necesitaban privacidad

Ga Eul la siguió nerviosa fuera del estudio

-Unnie yo..-

-No te disculpes Ga Eul. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas luchado por él, y de que él por fin abra su corazón-

-Debí haberte dicho algo- Insistió Ga Eul

-No, fue lo mejor. No te preocupes Ga Eul, solo sigue luchando. Y promete que iras a visitarme así podremos ir por un café y ponernos al día.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Ga Eul le sonrió esta vez sin culpa.

-Lo prometo- Dicho esto Eun Jae dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para marcharse. Ga Eul entro de nuevo al estudio. Cuando iba a medio camino recordó que debía avisarle a Yi Jeong que su hermano quería verlo pues al parecer tenían que hablar de la contribución "anónima" que había hecho Yi Jeong al negocio de su hermano. Iba de regreso, la puerta estaba medio abierta y a través de ella pudo observar a la pareja riendo y bailando. Había visto un par de veces a Yi Jeong besar a chicas pero cuando beso a Ga Eul fue distinto. Era sincero. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Ga Eul estaba sonrojada y Yi Jeong la abrazaba.

Decidió no arruinar el momento. De nuevo se marcho.

Cuando llego a casa su esposo ya se encontraba ahí. Le conto la visita que realizo.

-¿Crees que sea feliz con ella?- Pregunto su esposo

-Estoy segura-

**Amo muchisimo a Yi Jeong y Ga Eul, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia.**


End file.
